Setsuko Kiranoko
Biography Setsuko Kiranoko (Japanese: 節子 (Setsuko)) (born July 5, 2009) is a 11-year-old Japanese girl and the identical twin sister of Satoko. She was born in Tokyo, Japan in 2009. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Hello Kitty themed party *2nd Birthday-Dinosaur party *3rd Birthday-celebrated at Tokyo Disneyland *4th Birthday-Neon Hello Kitty themed party *5th Birthday-Rubber Ducky party *6th Birthday-Cheerful Japanese Kimmidoll themed party *7th Birthday-Japanese Kokeshi Doll party *8th Birthday-Japanese tea party *9th Birthday-Having a Ball at 9 Baseball Party *10th Birthday-Geisha party *11th Birthday-Went to Universal Studios Japan *12th Birthday-Pokémon themed party with special guests Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *13th Birthday-went to a soccer game *14th Birthday-Karaoke party *15th Birthday-Las Vegas-style casino themed party Appearance She has long, unkept black hair, a black shirt with a skull in the middle, black skirt, and an bored and dark look, her party clothes is a black shirt and blue jeans covered in glitter, like the rest of her siblings' party clothes. She and Satoko sisters have the Bellatrix marking on their arms. Personality She and Satoko serve as Hans' bodyguards, she is more quiet, more short-tempered, and violent. Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko (2007-), Hans Kiranoko (2008-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Rolf Kiranoko (2017-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko (2007-), Satoko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Alda Kiranoko (2014-), Mi-Yung Kiranoko (2015-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Husband: Takashi Shikano *Son: Toshio Shikano *Father-in-Law: Satoshi Shikano *Mother-in-Law: Hikari Shikano *Brother-in-Law: Satoshi Akato, Yuya Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Shizuka Shikano, Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton (1976-) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Relationships *Marie-Anne Kiranoko - *Joseph Kiranoko - *Sun Wei Kiranoko - *Sun Chen Kiranoko - *Hans Kiranoko - *Ania Kiranoko - *Adele Kiranoko - *Dita Kiranoko - *Agape Kiranoko - *Alda Kiranoko - *Mi-Yung Kiranoko - *Akim Kiranoko - *Rolf Kiranoko - *Matti Kiranoko - *Takashi Shikano - Setsuko's husband *Toshio Shikano - Setsuko and Takashi's son *Satoshi Shikano - Satoko's husband Exploding Spirit In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *Her full name is Setsuko Hanako Kiranoko *For Halloween 2019, she was dressed up as a Kimono Cutie *In Christmas 2019, she opened her presents to reveal a Flyleaf CD, . And in her stocking, she found a Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, a black Nintendo DSi and a Pokémon: The First Movie DVD. *She and Satoko love playing their Pokemon games and trading Pokemon with eachother. *She likes Rammstein as much as Hans does *She and Satoko are both taller than Hans by an inch due to him having poor nutrition, and his allergies. *She is based on goth-emo *Her favorite band is Gackt and AKB48, her least favorites are Ashley Simpson and Vanilla Ice. Future She is married to a Japanese artist named Takashi Shikano. Setsuko and Takashi have 1 child named Toshio. Category:Children Category:Pre-teens Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Girls Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Japan Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Japan Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2009 Category:People born in July Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Girls from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA